Beyond The Looking Glass
by EvilAnimeGoodness
Summary: When it comes to storytelling, things are bound to be left out. Maybe for mystery, or maybe even for comfort. Find out what happened when you look Beyond the Looking Glass. Mind you to find out that what you see, isn't always what you get. ChuckBryce
1. Chapter 1

Chuck had always thought that they would be together.

--

"_He won't make it out there!"_

_Oh God._ He thought desperately trying to keep the contents of his stomach where they were.

--

When he found out Bryce had framed him, told Professor Fleming that Chuck had cheated…

He knew he should have been furious.

He knew that he should have confronted demanding what was his excuse for betraying his best friend.

His lover.

Yet, Chuck's body wouldn't let him. His heart would stop him, telling him that it was probably some huge misunderstanding... No, he had to confront Bryce.

--

_All of this for me!_ Chuck's vision swirled. Black spots filtered his view.

--

He had marched up to Byrce, ready to… to…

Slap him. Why not go straight for a punch Chuck had no clue. It just felt befitting, as if a slap across the face would hurt far more than any other punch.

He was right.

The look on Bryces' face pained Chuck. He took a step backward but regained his composure. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a monotone manner.

"What do I…?" Chuck choked out. "Are you serious?" He shouted.

"Quiet down, you'll cause a scene." Bryce spat out.

"What's with you?" Chuck screamed.

--

_He did this, he… Oh God._ His stomach was throwing itself against his abdomen. It was getting harder to hold it down. Chuck slammed his hand against his mouth, the vile liquids begun to swish up his throat.

--

"I love you!" Chuck proclaimed, he collapsed against Bryce, his arms wrapped around the others as his knees laid sloppily on the floor. Bryce's muscles tightened. Tears begun to form around Chuck's eyes. "I… I thought you loved me."

Bryce stood stunned at Chuck's words. Eyes widened he opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. He shook his head and snapped his arms away, breaking his final physical contact with Chuck. Chuck looked up with tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes, the tiniest glimmer of hope reflected off his face.

"You thought wrong." Bryce jeered. Chuck looked down and wrapped his arms around himself. Sobs racked Chuck's body. Bryce allowed himself to shed a single tear before leaving the room. For a great amount of time Bryce sat against the door of the dorm he shared with Chuck. Finally he gathered enough strength to get up. "Goodbye, Chuck. I love you." He walked off to begin his game of pool.

Bryce hadn't focus on the game until the fraternity brothers hushed up. Bryce stood slightly crooked as he rested his hand on his pool stick. Chuck had gathered his final belongings and was now staring at his former friend.

"Why are you doing this, Bryce?" Chuck asked the words out weakly. He was giving his lover a final chance to stop this, to be what they were once more. Byrce had lowered his head, unable to take the look his friend was giving him, finding out that doing the right didn't always include a happy ending.

Byrce shook his head, if this was to go well, he couldn't show emotions now. Hopefully Jill would go back to Chuck, or someone worthy of Chuck would find him. He grimaced at the thought of Chuck holding, touching someone else. With any luck, one day he would meet Chuck again, but for now…

"You did this to yourself Chuck."

It had to be done.

--

_Bryce._ Chuck threw his head to the side, vomiting. He wiped the substance off his chin and for the first time since Bryce's supposed betrayal, he cried. _Oh God, why Byrce?_ All the memories of the times they shared, the moments they created, the love they had flooded into his mind.

_I miss you._Chuck forced his wobbling body to get up. _I want you._ He faced Magnus pointing a crossbow ready to launch. _I hate you._ Chuck ducked down just in time as the bow zoomed toward him. _I need you._ Magnus stopped firing and Chuck noticed a young woman making her way towards his self. "Are you Chuck?" He nodded and looked up to see Casey and Sarah appearing unharmed along with most of the people Chuck assumed to the the toga party members. Chuck forced the disc out and placed it in his pocket. As his right hand felt the texture of the disc and his left hand rubbed the tear streaks off his face, Chuck forced a smile towards the CIA agents approaching him, one last thought lingering in his mind.

_I love you. _

* * *

Not that many people in this fandom, eh? That change soon, this show's too good. Am I the first, second etc. to write Chuck/Byrce?  
I gotta tell you, this was so fun to write, it's good to sometimes escape your usual fandom. I hope to make it a two/three-shot, if I have time. 


	2. Chapter 2

"_I disappointed Chuck."_

Sarah narrowed her eyes. Pressing the intercom, she questioned hastily. "What did he say?" The nurse looking to the upper right hand corner of the room as if to focus on the already said words, she walked over to the glass wall that separated the two CIA agents from the rouge one.

"It sounded like… Chuck."

--

_He's alive._

The mere thought of it would make Chuck's heart quiver.

Yet here he was, dressed in white. Influence the image of a pure Bryce, one that wasn't tainted by the actions of an agent, one who lived in the less complicated days of Stanford.

"Who are you?" The captured 'prisoner' asked. His eyes never left the ground.

_Bryce. Look at me! I… I…Say it out loud, you idiot!_

"Uh. Hey… Bryce. Buddy. It's me, Chuck" Chuck smiled nervously. Bryce's eyes widened and he sharply looked up in shock. He shook his head, the sheer notion of having Chuck in his presence too incomputable to believe.

"I don't believe you." Bryce started with a whisper. Anger filled his mind at the despicable thought that the government trying to portray _his_ Chuck. He had begun to shout. "What'd you do with the real Chuck?"

The accused imposter's eyes widened and he turned around to face the tinted window. "I'd like to come out now." He pleaded. After hearing or seeing no response Chuck weakly uttered 'figures' before walking back to Bryce. "Alright well, unless we're in the Twilight Zone." He began, hoping to appeal to Bryce's old self. "And there really is another Chuck and I'm his clone, the answer to your question is; yes, I am Chuck."

"Prove it." Bryce said defiantly. Chuck looked at him questionably before he spoke in a language in which Bryce and Chuck would be the only people within the vicinity that could possible know how to reply.

Klingon.

"Come on, they're watching us right now." Chuck stiffly tried to reason.

"Do it."

Chuck looked behind his shoulder to signal 'one moment' and crept closer to Bryce, he replied in same tongue hesitantly. Bryce smiled with an approving nod. "Your Klingon's a bit rusty Chuck."

"Yeah, I've been kinda busy lately ever since I got your e-mail." There conversation sped up into a slightly more formal turn.

"You opened it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You're computer?"

"Destroyed."

"So you're the only one?"

"I don't get Bryce." Chuck softly firmed his words. "Why'd you do it?" He queried. "Why you send me the inter-sect? Why did you destroy it? And last up, how the hell are you still alive?" Bryce looked away almost shamefully and sighed.

_How can you be sitting there? When for countless days I sat curdled in my bed. Crying. For you. How?_

"It's complicated." Was Bryce's simple response.

"Who saved you?"

"They did."

Chuck patronizingly nodded. "They saved you, did they? Could you be anymore cryptic? Could I get a name, a place, a something?"

Bryce looked contemplative before nodding Chuck to come closer.

_Oh no. Don't do it! You would have to be a complete fool to even think of…_

Funny, that sounded a bit like Casey. Chuck shook off the crazed nervous feeling in his gut and let his heart tilt his upper body down.

Bryce gently kissed Chuck's cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry."

The member of the Nerd Herd only had time to think two words about himself before the scene unfolded.

_You fool._

Bryce snapped the restraints off his wrist and at speed even Chuck could not flash at, he grabbed a needle and pressed it against the others neck. Fear and shock coursed threw Chuck's veins feeling the prickling sensation of the spiked metal slightly touching his skin.

"Untie me!" He shouted pass Chuck.

_Probably shouldn't have told him people were watching._

It all happened so fast that Chuck couldn't recall anything that happened until Bryce lowered his hostel manner and playfully patted Chuck on the shoulder. "You knew I wouldn't do right?"

_Of course._

"No! No I did not know that. How would I know that? What are you trying to do?" Chuck shouted. _Oh god, this feels just like last time._

"What's Sarah doing here?" Bryce cocked his head. Chuck's lip twitched slightly.

"Will you just forget about her?" Chuck said in an outburst. His eyes widened and he realized that while his feelings for Sarah turned bitter, his feelings for Bryce returned stronger then ever. "I… I haven't seen you in so long. So, so long. And all you can do is talk about Sarah?"

A clatter was heard as Bryce stared at Chuck for only a moment before wrapping his arms around his former roommate and forced their lips upon each other. Both slowly melting into the kiss, it was ferocious, powered by the sense of need. The owner of the more frail body moaned and stopped awkwardly to realize the sound of a beep. Bryce snapped his back upright and looked at a glowing screen connected to the elevator's left side panel. "We're slowing down." Both took a second to catch their breath. Narrowing his eyes, the rouge picked up the needle syringe Chuck had just noticed was momentarily forgotten.

Chuck shook his head. "She's here to protect me. Remember? Inter-sect? Official connections with the CIA? Any of that ring a bell?" Looking back at the rouge Chuck remembered his true motive. "Bu…okay fine, just hurry up."

As they begun right where they had left off, both failed to see a red blinking light from a far right hand corner.

--

"You should just wait in here right now. I doubt anyone will go snooping around my room." Chuck lightly joked. He scanned around, hoping unprepared room was good enough for his friend's (had he just refer the ex that kicked him out of Stanford as a friend?) sudden visit, especially in his room.

Remorsefully looking around the walls of his room, Bryce smiled wistfully. "You truly haven't changed at all have you, Chuck?" He walked over to the holder of the room and placed his hand over his cheek. "That's what I missed most about you. Always true to yourself, never pretending to be something you aren't."

"Um…" Chuck cautiously took a step back. His heart beat was rapid and radical, blood rushing to his cheeks.

Bryce seemed to catch himself and took a step back as well. "Can, _ahem_, can you call Sarah in?"

_Of course. Sarah. He's dear Sarah._

--

_I should leave them alone. I shouldn't invade their privacy._ Whilst everyone else was enjoying their dinner, (expect for Casey and Anna, but their always grumpy.) Chuck had an internal conflict to settle. _Oh just like Sarah respects your privacy? Never giving you a moment of peace? Oh yeah, I can just feel the respect._ Another part of him rebutted. That side slowly took over the reasonable side of his mind.

"Hey Chuckles, those drafting broaches still in your room? Don't worry about it, I'll get'em." As Captain Awesome begun to get up, when Chuck stopped him abruptly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. I'll get them. Please." Chuck quickly told him. _A sign_ He wasted no time in slinking up to his door. _Sneaking to my own bedroom. This should qualify as a new low._ He squinted into the crease of the door to make out the two bodies. Pressed together. Kissing. Just like…

_Look away! Look away! Look…a…way!_ His heart screamed. For once it seemed like his mind was in agreement.

_You're not wanted. You're not needed. Walk away. You're just forcing yourself in between them. Bryce never loved you. You were just a temporary fill-in. A replacement. Same thing with Sarah. Did you honestly believe she loved you for you? Every time she touched, you kissed you, in her mind, she touched and kissed Bryce. Do everyone a favor and sit back in you're pretty, little seat._ Chuck took a couple steps toward the dining room table. "But… what about Stanford? What we…"

_What? What did he do? He used you. Whenever he said jump, you asked how high? And once he was bored with you, he used his powers as an agent to make sure he would never see you again._ "Then… why send the inter-sect?" _Isn't obvious? In his last moment of life, he felt sorry for you the most. Pity. So he wanted to give you the life he purposely robbed from you, just so his life wasn't in vain. Sending you the inter-sect was for him. Never for you. Just give up, and eat your precious food._ His mind jeered. Its last message was a sharp jab with to the heart. Sluggishly he made his way to the table and ignoring the odd looks received by the others, (Captain Awesome obliviously asked what happened to the pamphlet and received a nudge in the ribs) he sat down in his seat, tuning in and out of the conversation.

"How bout you Chuck? What are you thankful for?"

Chuck slowly cut his food, replying "I'm thankful that Bryce Larkin is dead and is _not_ currently in my bedroom making out with my new girlfriend." in a deadpan voice. Turning to Casey, he hoped the brute agent was able to receive the obvious words. With a quick excuse me, Casey left to do what Chuck silently asked.

"Wow buddy that was uh… really dark." Morgan hesitantly remarked.

"And specific."

_Casey, out of all people, why'd I turn to Casey?!_

"Chuck, are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"Okay, I might've made a mistake."

--

Oh… my… goodness. You will _never_ see me spend this long on a quarter of an episode again. So, enjoy it, because while yes, it's almost guaranteed to turn into a four-shot, (one more chapter and I think it's an official shorty-short story.) I have _no_ clue when to update. (Also, 'blinking red light'? don't think that was there to add more words. This is already semi-semi-AU but it'll, of course, turn from canon little by little.) Happy New Year and goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

"How did _Casey_ find out?" Sarah accused.

Chuck lightly jogged to keep up with her pace. "I made a rash decision." _That and you're a giganormous floozy._

"You saw Bryce kiss me, didn't you?" She stopped in front of Casey's apartment.

_I told you so…_ His mind chided. _You were nothing but a plaything to him. Pathetic._

"I guess we're _not_ getting back together." Chuck noted out loud. _Damn you Bryce, how dare you make me fall back in love._ He realized how ridiculous that sounds, but any type of fault pointed towards Bryce would help at this point. Chuck continued to walk before seeing a luminescent shine from Casey's apartment; he jumped back to where he was before and asked weakly, "Sarah, why is someone in Casey's apartment." She slipped off her shoes and silenced Chuck with a 'shh'.

_Please be a burglar, please be a burglar!_

They crept into the house and saw a sleek figure hovering over the CIA's computer. Sarah smoothly took out her gun, startling Chuck in the process, he let out a loud gasp and Bryce turned around. Both agents held a gun to each other with unwillingness obvious to Chuck.

_Why couldn't it have been a burglar?_

--

"I didn't mean to hurt you Sarah. I didn't know who to trust" Bryce slowly dropped his stance.

Chuck felt like a third wheel with his words. _God I wish I hadn't settled with the reply 'It's complicated.' _

Casey soon after walked into his residence and reacted immediately.

"Casey, no!" Echoed the room before a ringing gunshot. Bryce flew across the floor with an eerie sense of gracefulness. Chuck's eyes begun to flutter. _No... not again..._ He fell to the floor roughly.

When Chuck came to, he saw Sarah rushing towards Bryce. While his mind merely stated 'He got shot, you fainted. He's kinda more urgent.' His heart screamed 'They have a connection you'll never achieve, why do you insist on getting in the way?'

A wave of relief went over Chuck as Sarah exposed Bryce's bullet-proof vest. Yet jealous hit him twice as hard when everyone cleared the area without checking to see if he was okay as well.

Sarah's phone rang and she quickly picked up. "Hello?"

"_Sarah? Come back to the holding quarters. Security has something you might want to see…"_

Chuck's foot came through the door. Sarah hurried the call with an 'I understand' and turned to face Bryce.

After what seemed like an eternity of talking that didn't concern Chuck, he was more then happy to realize he could help.

So it was agreed. Tomorrow morning Bryce Larkin would once again be dead. That was a good thing…. right?

--

Sarah walked cautiously to a large grey building. After typing in her code, she walk into the building and went to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm uh, here to see Security. Sarah Walker."

The receptionist's eyes narrowed before widening. "Oh, that's right!" She exclaimed. She opened a drawer and took out a black tape. "This is for your eyes. If you choose to you may involve the first and third parties." Sarah took the tape with curiosity and thanked the receptionist. Leaving the building, Sarah could only wonder as to what was in the recording.

She greeted Bryce, Chuck and Casey with a nod, trying to ignore their gazes. Sarah made a dash for Casey's room and locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath before turning on the TV and inserting the tape.

"_51602"_

"A surveillance tape?" No, it was the one from this morning.

_Chuck and Bryce relaxed as the churning of the doors died. Bryce lowered his hostel manner and playfully patted Chuck on the shoulder. "You knew I wouldn't do right?"_

"_No! No I did not know that. How would I know that? What are you trying to do?" Chuck shouted._

"_What's Sarah doing here?" Bryce cocked his head._ Sarah smiled weakly_. Chuck's lip twitched slightly._

"_Will you just forget about her?" Chuck said in an outburst. _Sarah recoiled a bit from his bitter response. _"I… I haven't seen you in so long. So, so long. And all you can do is talk about Sarah?"_

"Why did that sound like a…"

Sarah's body stiffened. She couldn't find the power to look away.

_A clatter was heard as Bryce stared at Chuck for only a moment before wrapping his arms around his former roommate and forced their lips upon each other. Both slowly melted into the kiss. The owner of the more frail body moaned and stopped awkwardly upon the sound of a beep. Bryce snapped his back upright and looked at a glowing screen connected to the elevator's left side panel. "We're slowing down." Both took a second to catch their breath. Narrowing his eyes, the rouge picked up the needle syringe._

_Chuck shook his head. "She's here to protect me. Rem-"_

Sarah shut the television off and sunk into the bed. Her eyes darted around wildly, her mind confused by the recent information.

"That means…" She began to mutter.

"I knew it." A new voice interrupted her thoughts, sending her on defense. She looked to her right and saw Casey leaning from outside against the window. He stared at the black screen before looking at Sarah. "Not the 'Chuck-just-made-out-with-your-ex' part, the 'Chuck-is-fruiter-then-a-fruit-cup' part." Casey shrugged his shoulder. "He screams pansy."

"How you…?"

Casey chuckled. "You suck as an agent, that's how. You're so sure that the door is warded off, you completely neglect the obviously open window." He jumped into the room and ejected the tape, giving it to Sarah. "But, that's the least of your worries, now isn't? Don't you have two fairies to get back to?"

"Stop that!" Sarah huffed. "I won't be held responsible if Bryce plugs a bullet in your head. As for both of them… I think it's best if I… get some rest for now, see ya later."

"Goodnight. Just try not to think about where the lips you just kissed were on before!" Casey let out several snickers when he heard a small gag. Or was it Sarah calling him an ass? Either way it was still funny. He walked out the room to see Bryce and Chuck talking in the kitchen and waited till Chuck took a big gulp from his glass of water before speaking.

"So how long have you guys been butt buddies?" Casey whispered, loud enough for them to hear, low enough to make them think he was trying to hide it from Sarah. He smirked veraciously when water spurted from Chuck mouth and Bryce glared at him.

Oh yeah, so worth it.

--

No… I'm not saying Casey hates gay people; I'm just saying he loves causing misery to that specific duo and Sarah, what with the hating the three intensely/likes to watch them writhe and what not. If calling them pejorative names covers that then so be it for Casey. (plus I would gag if Casey was all lovey-dovey accepting about it… he would give them a hard time just for the heck of it, it's his character) I didn't want to italicize ANY of Sarah and Casey's thought because only Chuck's thoughts can do that. o3o


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck had always thought that they would be together. Since the day they met, the funny thing is, so much can happen in such a short span of two weeks.

Two weeks ago Chuck's mind was plagued with actions that would somehow woo Sarah.

Two weeks ago Bryce was dead.

Now, both images seem too farfetched. Mainly because Bryce was in front of Chuck in a battle of will, via staring contest, against Casey.

_Babies,_ he's surrounded by babies, Chuck sighed. He cupped their opposing temples with his palm and pushed them away from each other, successfully breaking the struggle for whatever reason beyond his comprehension.

"You're twisted." Chuck stated.

"Why, thank you." Casey smirked.

"There's nothing going on between me and Bryce. We're both guys, for Christ sake." Chuck clarified, looking down to his feet. Bryce looked at his friend that was a table apart from him with a clouded expression.

"Really?" Casey asked with a feigned surprise. "Because with your dejected face and his rejected eyes, I'm afraid you two aren't that convincing. Of me, or yourselves for that matter." They both responded with widened eyes and looking at each other in shock.

_Liar._

Chuck was the first to break their eye contact. "You're hallucinating." Casey made a motion to speak, but Chuck quickly cut him off. "Even _if_ you were right, well, that wouldn't explain Bryce and Sarah acting like bunnies in my room."

"Chuck…" Bryce began, reaching out for his friend's hand.

The Buy-More employee turned away from both men, walking to the front door. "I'm going to bed. Catch you later."

The two remaining men waited in silence; one in interest, the other in shame. As the door closed, Casey looked around partially frustrated. "Where the hell is popcorn when you need it?"

"What the hell Casey?" Bryce slammed his hands on the counter. "I don't need a testosterone ridden cupid, thanks for the offer though."

"Don't flatter yourself." Casey snorted, his voice muffled by the cabinets. "Gotcha!" He successfully closed the cabinet door with a bag of popped popcorn in his hand. The FBI agent opened the bag and brought his focus back to Bryce. "I hate your guts – that much is obvious. I can't say I'm too fond of your fairy counterpart either." Casey shoved a hand full of popcorn into his mouth before continuing. "But, the two things I hate more then the two of you, is obliviousness and confusion. You have those categories pretty wrapped up, wouldn't you say? A big, bundle of things that Casey hates. So, why don't you go ahead and fix this geeky love triangle you found yourself in, eh?" Casey scraped the remaining crumbs from the bag before throwing it away. He walked over to his front door and opened it. "You know how to use a door, right?" Bryce look hesitant in his next action then strode past Casey, ignoring the huge slam behind his back.

He knew what he had to do. Would he do it, was the main question he asked himself.

--

_Damn Casey. Damn Bryce. Where the hell was Sarah during all of this! Mmm, I guess I should count my blessings. The last thing I want to do is talk to Sarah about all of this._ Chuck got up from his bed and decided to let some fresh air in. There was no way something could go wrong with a simple action like that, right? Paranoia set in. What if Bryce, Sarah or, heaven forbid, Casey pop up from the outside? He took his chances and opened the window. For a brief moment, the calming gusts of wind eased Chuck's mind. He cautiously peered down and saw that no one was hiding behind the window frame.

"Hey Chuck." Bryce casually greeted.

Chuck's eyes widened and he turned around, jumping at the sight of the agent. "Bryce! What are you doing here?"

Bryce took Chuck shocked pause as an opening. "I came to see you." He wrapped his hands around Chuck's and pulled him in. The other inched back.

"I…" Chuck broke Bryce's gaze once more, looking away hopelessly. "I don't want you to hurt me anymore." The rouge agent caressed Chuck, and in an almost hypnotic reaction, he stared back into Bryce's eyes. Pain, the need of comfort, loneliness.

Bryce whispered into Chuck's ear. "Please… just, give me this."

And Chuck did, because after all of the anguish and hurt, the suffocating isolation of affection and fear of never seeing Bryce again… he couldn't imagine the feeling of losing his best friend again.

--

:D Yay! Angsty fluff, how I love you so. Yeah, you're gonna have to imagine what happens next, I don't have the vocabulary (or experience for that matter) to whip up the details. D: Bad, tiny chapter that took me MONTHS to create. Not really, my PC got rebooted. :

Bryce… what are you planning in that sexy head of yours?

...

And yes, Sarah did use her super awesome agent powers to escape the house of Casey. Either that or she found another window.


End file.
